1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cone crusher, and particularly to a cone crusher having a eccentrically driven crushing cone and a labyrinth seal disposed between an eccentric drive and the cone crusher housing, the inner sealing half of the labyrinth seal being connected to the eccentric drive of the crushing cone and the outer sealing half being connected to the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German patent No. 1,075,927 discloses a cone crusher of the general type set forth above. This cone crusher comprises a labyrinth seal between an eccentric bushing and the crusher housing as well as between the eccentric bushing and the crushing cone. The labyrinth seal between the eccentric bushing and the crusher housing is composed of interlocking webs and can be horizontally or vertically disposed. The seal is filled with grease for protection against the entry of dust. Given this seal, the risk is not entirely excluded that, due to the lack of a suitable protection, the labyrinth seal grease can be washed out by lubricating oil which serves the purpose of lubricating and cooling the bevel gears of the eccentric drive. Heated lubricating oil, in particular, has very good creep properties and also migrates up along perpendicular surfaces. This creep is particularly promoted during operation of the cone crusher by the conveying effect of turning riffles or turning grooves which the surfaces of the rotating parts comprise after a chip removing processing. When the component carrying the labyrinth seal which is connected to the rotating eccentric bushing comprises such turning riffles, the heated oil can easily penetrate into the labyrinth seal and wash out the grease filling. Due to the washing out of the grease, the labyrinth seal will become accessible for dust of the crushing stock and the risk would exist that dust penetrates to the oil circulation for the lubrication of the drive and the bearing of the cone crusher. Within a short time, however, the dust will destroy the bearing due to wear. Furthermore, the oil loss, as well as the contamination of the crushing stock by the emerging oil, are undesirable.